


Surprise

by Lachle



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: College, Domestic Peter, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachle/pseuds/Lachle
Summary: Peter surprises Lara Jean.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I hope you like it!
> 
> Edit:just fixing some small errors.

Lara Jean is tired but she is home. It is just after 9:00pm on a Friday and she has been busy studying for exams all week. She has two final exams and two projects to complete before she is done with her junior year at UNC. Finals week starts a week from Monday and she has practically been living in the library. All she wants right now is crawl in bed with a big mug of Night-Night tea and a book that has nothing to do with Organic Chemistry. She has been logging long hours of studying because Peter is coming to visit her tomorrow and she wants to spend as much time with him as possible.

She shuffles her feet as she reaches the elevator and presses the up arrow, thinking of the chores she needs to get done before Peter arrives in the morning. She and her roomate Meghan usually keep the communal spaces very tidy. (Her room is another story) the extra hours of studying have lead to dishes piling up in the sink and her laundry basket has now reached critical levels. She sighs as she pushes the button for the third floor and waits for the doors to close, the tea and book will have to wait. It doesn’t take long before the elevator stops and she is walking down the short hall to her door. She slides her key into the lock and opens the door. As soon as she enters the apartment she drops her backpack and kicks off her shoes ready to conquer the chores so she can crawl into bed.

She freezes when she realizes there is someone in her apartment. She can hear someone in the kitchen. She wasn’t expecting Meghan to be home because as soon as she mentioned that Peter would be visiting this weekend Meghan said she would be staying at her boyfriends. Lara Jean was happy that she and Peter would have the apartment to themselves but maybe Meghan’s plans had changed. 

As she turns the corner she sees the familiar form of her boyfriend. She sighs in relief that there is not an intruder in her apartment. Peter turns to see Lara Jean staring at him. He sets down the dish towel he had just been using and approaches her where she is frozen in the living room. 

“Hi,” he says before he kisses her and wraps his arms around her shoulders. Lara Jean pulls him close and wraps her arms around his waist.

”You aren’t supposed to be here yet! I have so much to do around here this place is a mess!” She glances around and instead of a sink full of dishes and random mugs strewn about the living room, everything is spotless.

”I decided to come early to surprise you. I couldn’t wait to leave in the morning,” Peter says.

”How long have you been here?” she asks.

 “Ummm... I don’t know two hours or so,” Peter answers.

Lara Jean looks at Peter, ”Two hours! You have been cleaning my apartment for two hours. I had everything under control! I wanted everything to look good when you got here. You weren’t supposed to see the mess we have made!” She pulls herself out of his arms and crosses her arms over her chest glaring at him.

Peter looks at his girlfriend caught off guard by her anger at him. “Lara Jean I don't care what your apartment looks like. I didn’t want to disrupt your study time so I just came here. Meghan was still here when I got here so she let me in. I was craving some cookies so I looked to see if you had any dough in the freezer. You did of course. I was looking for a cookie sheet and I saw the dishes in the sink so after I put the cookies in the oven I started the dishes. I saw your to-do list on the fridge so I got started on that because it was getting late and I didn’t know when you’d be back,” Peter approaches Lara Jean who still has her arms crossed but is no longer glaring at him.

”I’m sorry,” Lara Jean says as she uncrosses her arms and reaches up to wrap her arms around his neck, “thank you for cleaning up I really do appreciate it.” She then pulls him down to kiss him. Peter brings one hand to cup her cheek and places the other in the middle of her back pulling her closer to him. Lara Jean thinks this is the best thing in the world to be kissing the boy she loves and wishes she could do it more. Pulling away from the kiss Peter rests his forehead on Lara Jeans smiling as he looks in to her eyes. 

“How many hours were you in the library today?” Peter asks standing back up but keeping his grip around her. He can see the tiredness in her eyes.

”Well I got done with class at four and I grabbed some food after that so probably since five,” Lara Jean replies.

Peter gives Lara Jean a knowing look and then asks, “How’s your neck?”

”It’s a little sore” she replies.

“I think I can help with that,” Peter says, “why don’t you go change into some pajamas and we will watch a movie.”

Lara Jean nods and heads to her room to change. Peter returns to the kitchen and pops some popcorn and stacks some cookies on a plate. He is in the living room sitting on the couch when she returns wearing one of his shirts he packed for the weekend and a pair of well worn sweatpants. He smiles at her and pats the spot next to him. He starts the movie and starts massaging her neck and shoulders knowing the perfect technique to release the tension in her upper back. When he is done Lara Jean leans back against him and he wraps his arm around her shoulders. She is completely relaxed and cuddles in to him. The next thing she knows is she is being carried in his arms and then placed on her bed gently. She grips on to his shirt as he tries to pull away not wanting to lose the contact and he releases her grip so he can undress before climbing in bed next to her. 

“Goodnight, Covey. I love you,” Peter whispers as she wraps herself around him. 

“Hmm” she replies sleepily.

Peter is so happy that he surprised Lara Jean a day early even though it didn’t go exactly how he would have planned. He curls closer to Lara Jean and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
